Akt pierwszy i ostatni
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: Bartholomew Kuma szukając pracy w hotelu nawet nie spodziewał się, kogo – i co – tam znajdzie.


**Akt pierwszy i ostatni**

- Potrzebujemy waleta pik – powiedział król karo.

- Ja bym przetasowała – rzekła królowa kier.

- Ja pasuję – zawtórował im walet trefl.

As spojrzał na jokera.

- Czas rozdać karty od nowa.

* * *

Wysoki, niezgrabny mężczyzna stał na zatłoczonej ulicy i czekał na taksówkę. Nie był spóźniony, ale mimo to denerwował się. Naprawdę potrzebował tej pracy. Ostatnia agencja, Works Lobby, przedstawiła mu tę ofertę. Namawiali go, by się nie zniechęcał i spróbował. On sam osobiście uważał, że nie nadaje się do tej pracy. Był zbyt cichy i nieśmiały. A hotele kojarzyły mu się z ogromną ilością ludzi, tłumami i wszystkim tym, czego na co dzień najchętniej by unikał.

Samochód zatrzymał się przed nim powoli. Drzwiczki lśniącego czarnego sedana otworzyły się, a nich wymalowany był błazen z twarzą wykrzywioną w groteskowym uśmiechu w otoczeniu kolorów karcianych.

- Dzień dobry, korporacja taksówek Alice zaprasza.

Mężczyzna wgramolił się do środka, uważając na sufit. Kierowca w czarnym garniturze i pomarańczowych okularach przeciwsłonecznych spojrzał w lusterko.

- Bagaże?

Miał przy sobie tylko plecak.

- Nie.

- Dokąd?

- Deck Hotel.

Samochód ruszył z miejsca. Z radia płynęła ciężka muzyka, a z lusterka zwisała lalka dziewczynki w czerwonej sukience.

- Lubi pan „Alicję w Krainie Czarów"? – zapytał nieśmiało.

- Nie, Resident Evila – powiedział kierowca, spoglądając na niego.

W klapie marynarki miał przypięty znaczek kier - serduszko z czapką z piórkiem. Wyglądało to… dziwnie.

Rozległ się łagodny dźwięk telefonu. Kierowca włączył zestaw słuchawkowy.

- Tu Pauli. Tak, ostatni kurs. Przy okazji klient hotelu. Hotel przepełniony? Król trefl chodzi po ścianach? Co on chlał? – roześmiał się. – Gruba impreza, mówisz? No tak, pewnie wszyscy zdenerwowani. To sympozjum medyczne was wykończy. Jutro przewiduje duży ruch, będziesz musiał wydzielić więcej ludzi, Ace. – Po czym obrócił głowę. – Przepraszam, szef dzwonił.

- Pracuje pan dla Deck Hotel? – odważył się zapytać pasażer.

Kierowca westchnął, czekając na zielone.

- Nie widać? A, nie przedstawiłem się. Pauli, walet kier, miło mi.

* * *

Deck Company, firma, do której należał Deck Hotel, nie szczędziła środków. Imponująca biało-czarno-czerwona fasada hotelu przerażała swoim ogromem. Kuma wysiadł, zapłaciwszy taksówkarzowi i ruszył w stronę drzwi obrotowych. Głowa go bolała. Będzie musiał sobie zaaplikować dużo tabletek później.

Rozległy podłużny hol wykładany marmurowymi płytami i miękkim dywanem oszołomił go. Kręciło się tu sporo ludzi, zwłaszcza dookoła recepcji po drugiej stronie. Były stąd cztery wyjścia, dwa na prawo i lewo i dwa po obu stronach lady recepcyjnej. Do tego dwie klatki schodowe i cztery windy. Zawahał się, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

Jakaś ruda kobieta o wrzaskliwym głosie wykłócała się przy ladzie z recepcjonistą w białym garniturze i czerwonej koszuli, z blizną biegnącą prosto przez mostek nosa.

- Postaramy się odnaleźć pani torebkę. Mówi pani, że zostawiła ją w kasynie? Natychmiast zgłosimy to głównemu krupierowi.

Mężczyzna odniósł słuchawkę i beznamiętnie powiedział:

- Król trefl do króla karo. Zginęła torebka w kasynie, zajmij się tym, Kid.

Obok uwijała się kobieta w czarnej garsonce i białej koszuli, z dziesiątką przy znaczku kier wpiętym w klapę marynarki.

- Przejmij kolejkę, Vivi. Idę zapalić – warknął recepcjonista.

- Jasne, Crocodile.

Po czym odwróciła się w stronę następnego klienta.

- Deck Hotel, czym mogę służyć?

- Ja… nazywam się Bartholomew Kuma…

Dziewczyna zaczęła wertować grubą książkę.

- Rezerwacja na dziś?

- Nie, w zasadzie… ja na rozmowę o pracę – wykrztusił.

Czuł się niezręcznie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, po czym uderzyła się w czoło.

- No tak, jutro sympozjum, będziemy potrzebować kelnerów… Proszę udać się na pierwsze piętro schodami na prawo, pokój 1. Zarządca hotelu będzie czekał na pana.

Podziękował jej, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Odchodząc, usłyszał jeszcze szczęk odkładanej słuchawki.

- Dziesiątka kier do asa. Chyba mamy nowego waleta pik.

Szedł powoli schodami na górę. To był naprawdę głupi pomysł. Przecież on tu kompletnie nie pasował – ten cały przepych, jarzące się światła. Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej. Po operacji nie czuł się szczególnie dobrze. Ale mógł przynajmniej normalnie żyć. Do czasu.

_„Szanowny panie Kuma,_

_chcemy uprzejmie Panu przypomnieć, że zalega pan ze spłatą ostatniej raty. Do tego, zbliża się termin płatności kolejnej części pańskiego zobowiązania. Z góry dziękujemy za przelew. Żywimy nadzieję, że pozostaje Pan w dobrym zdrowiu_

_Pozostajemy życzliwi_

_T.T. Chopper, Sakura Hazard Inc."_

Mężczyzna przymknął oczy. Owszem, był pewnego rodzaju eksperymentem. Zgodził się. A oni zgodzili się na zniżkę. To było niebezpieczne. Może powinien był napisać do doktora Crowna. Te bóle głowy z pewnością nie były normalne.

Ona by z pewnością tego nie pochwaliła…

Patrząc na lśniący numerek 1, uzmysłowił sobie, że nawet nie wie, z kim będzie rozmawiał. Na drzwiach widniały kolory karciane: kier, karo, pik i trefl. Zupełnie jak te na drzwiczkach taksówki.

Zapukał nieśmiało.

- Proszę! – krzyknął ktoś.

Za drzwiami widniał spory gabinet urządzony w odcieniach karmazynu. Przy wyjściu na taras stał mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze i palił. Miał krótkie czarne nastroszone włosy, a gdy się odwrócił, Kuma mógł dotrzeć piegi na jego twarzy.

- Witam, nazywam się Portgas D. Ace i jestem zarządcą tego hotelu. Pan Kuma, jak mniemam?

Kuma poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Nerwy wzięły górę.

- Tak.

- Proszę usiąść. Papierosa?

Mężczyzna wcisnął się w wygodny fotel, nie spuszczając wzroku z pracodawcy.

- N-nie, dziękuję. Nie palę.

- Bardzo mądrze. Ja jednak kocham moje nałogi – powiedział Ace. – Agencja Works Lobby poleca pana. Co może mi pan o sobie powiedzieć?

Kuma wbił wzrok w biurko. Nie widział badawczego spojrzenia rozmówcy.

- Lubię czytać książki. I… tak, książki. Nie mam… specjalnych zainteresowań.

- Widzi pan, Deck Company jest firmą o szerokich tradycjach. Mamy hotele, restauracje, kasyna, własne taksówki i opiekę medyczną. Dbamy o swoich pracowników. Wchodząc w ten system, musi pan się podporządkować regułom. Uniformizacja, kryptonimy, które tak kochają klienci. Jesteśmy jedną wielką Talią Kart.

Kuma skinął głową. Ręce mu się trzęsły.

- Myślę, że zawód kelnera będzie dla pana idealny – uśmiechnął się Ace. – Witamy na pokładzie Deck Hotel.

Podniósł słuchawkę telefonu i powiedział:

- As do królowej kier i króla pik. Mam dla was robotę.

Kuma dreptał korytarzem w towarzystwie zielonowłosego mężczyzny w czarnym garniturze. Oczywiście, ten też miał stosowny znaczek – romb w czapce pazia. Mężczyzna łypnął na niego.

- Chyba powinienem powiedzieć, że mi miło. Zoro, walet karo, miło mi. Kelner, tak jak ty. A przy okazji, mamy świetny klub szermierki. Zdaje się, że mam cię wdrożyć w to wszystko. Pójdziesz teraz ze mną, a potem zajrzymy do fryzjera.

Zaprowadził go do pomieszczenia pracowniczego. Była to sala z długim stołem i szafkami. Przy oknie stał recepcjonista, którego Kuma widział wcześniej.

- Cześć, Crocodile.

- Cześć, Zoro – mężczyzna wydmuchnął dym z cygara.

- On jest nowy – oznajmił zielonowłosy. – Wprowadzam go.

- Więc daj mu szafkę, a potem wepchnij go Kuzanowi. Niech coś zrobi z tymi włosami – powiedział ponuro recepcjonista.

- Nazywam się Kuma, miło mi – przedstawił się grzecznie nowy pracownik.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, podszedł do tablicy wiszącej na ścianie i stuknął w nią paznokciem, po czym wyrzucił niedopałek do popielniczki i wyszedł.

Kuma otarł pot z czoła. Przyglądał się teraz tablicy, na której, niczym listy gończe, wisiały jakieś podpisane fotografie. Zoro wręczył mu kluczyk do szafki.

- Założę się, że zastanawiasz się o co tu chodzi. To nasi pracownicy, tak zwana Talia Kart. Każdy z nich ma karcianą ksywę – królowie, królowe i waleci każdego koloru. Każdy z nich zajmuje się czym innym, przykładowo przed chwilą był tu król trefl, szef recepcji. Każdy też otrzymuje znaczek – kolor z koroną, diademem, czapką pazia lub cyfrą, żeby klienci się orientowali. Naucz się tego na pamięć. Oczywiście, jest jeszcze zarządca hotelu – as i joker.

- Powiedz mi, Zoro, dlaczego? Ace… znaczy się, as powiedział, że klienci to kochają.

- Bo to zabawne. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, tylko Talią. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad życiem prywatnym swojego szefa?

- Nie – wymamrotał Kuma.

- No i dobrze. Najważniejszy jest klient, pamiętaj – powiedział z naciskiem zielonowłosy.

- Zoro?

- Oficjalnie: walecie kier.

- Zoro, czym zajmuje się joker?

Zielonowłosy patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Masz gdzie mieszkać, stary?

Kuma chwycił się za głowę. Jego czaszka pulsowała jak szalona. Nadmiar informacji go oszałamiał, a kolory i światła przerażały. Zoro zabrał go z pomieszczenia pracowniczego i teraz zmierzali kolejnym korytarzem. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się w panice, czy mają tu gdzieś plan hotelu. Gdyby nie zielonowłosy, na pewno by się zgubił. Zoro w końcu się zatrzymał.

- To tutaj. Śmiało.

Z drzwi szczerzył do nich zęby kretyńsko wykrzywiony błazen, tym razem bez żadnych karcianych dodatków. Kuma pchnął drzwi. Na początku nie zobaczył nic. Pokój był ciemny, jakby w nim nikogo nie było. Łagodna muzyka płynęła z głośników.

- Doflamingo?

- Ach, czyż to nie walet karo? Królowa trefl cię przysłała? - napłynął pogodny głos z ciemności.

- Nie. Przyprowadziłem nowego.

- Kogo?

- No królem kier to on nie zostanie – mruknął Zoro.

- Nic nam nie zastąpi naszego kochanego króla kier, tak… Nie zajmuję się kadrami.

- Ale on nie ma gdzie mieszkać.

Błysnęły światła. W półmroku Kuma dostrzegł, że sporą część gabinetu zajmuje ogromne łóżko, a na nim leży mężczyzna. Obowiązkowo w garniturze, jakżeby inaczej, karmazynowym, i w rozchełstanej czarnej koszuli. Blondyn usiadł i spojrzał na nich zza szkieł fantazyjnych okularów. Kuma się wzdrygnął.

- Podejdź.

Zoro popchnął nowego. Kuma zachwiał się i poleciał do przodu, praktycznie upadając na kolana przed jokerem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a cały świat zawirował. Mężczyzna zemdlał.

Blondyn dotknął wahająco głowy zemdlonego, spoczywającej tuż obok jego kolana.

- Sprowadź lekarza, szybko – w jego głosie nie było już ani odrobiny ciepła.

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakieś głosy. Pomyślał z goryczą, że to była nowość, wcześniej bolała go tylko głowa.

- Zgódź się – mówił prosząco jakiś głos.

- Nie ma mowy, Kid. Skończyłem z tym – odpowiedział twardo drugi.

- Odkąd odszedłeś, Law, nie ma tu porządnego lekarza – wtrącił znajomy trzeci głos, to był Zoro. – Gdy wybuchła epidemia grypy, Doflamingo mało nie oszalał. Wiesz, że on nie lubi, jak mu ludzie padają jak muchy.

- Ace prosi, żebyście mu powiedzieli, jak się obudzi – powiedział pierwszy.

Kuma otworzył oczy. Kątem oka dojrzał zielonowłosego, a z nim umięśnionego mężczyznę z czerwonymi włosami na żel i drugiego, czarnowłosego w puchatej czapce.

- Żyjesz? – zapytał natychmiast czarnowłosy, nie spuszczający z niego oka.

- To jest Kid, król karo i główny krupier – przedstawił natychmiast Zoro. – A to Law, nasz… były król kier i medyk.

- Kuma – wymamrotał leżący.

Czerwonowłosy (czarny garnitur, znaczek karo w koronie – zanotował Kuma) natychmiast wyszedł, zapewne powiadomić zarządcę.

- Wszystko w porządku? – ponowił pytanie Law. – To nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze. Jest coś, co chciałbyś nam powiedzieć?

Mężczyzna spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie.

Zoro odetchnął.

- To chyba znaczy, że impreza powitalna się nie opóźni.

Telefon zadzwonił. Zielonowłosy sięgnął do kieszeni.

- Cześć, Robin. Tak, obudził się. Chyba w porządku. Joker nie pozwoli? Powiedz mu, żeby się bujał… nie, chwila, nie mów mu tego! Widzimy się o 21 w pracowniczym, czeka nas jeszcze wizyta w salonie piękności.

Były król kier, Law spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą.

- Nie odpuścisz, co, Zoro? Nie, gdy jest okazja się napić.

Zielonowłosy wyszczerzył zęby.

- Za nic.

Kuma został błyskawicznie wyciągnięty z łóżka (dopiero teraz zauważył, że byli wciąż w pokoju jokera i zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej) i zawleczony dokądś kolejnym korytarzem. Tym, co drażniło go teraz, nie były światła, lecz intensywne zapachy. Wszędzie pachniało perfumami.

Zoro bez skrępowania przeszedł przez rozsuwane szklane drzwi. Po jednej stronie Kuma dostrzegł stanowiska fryzjerskie, a po drugiej wieszaki. Całą masę stojaków i wieszaków z ubraniami.

Z tyłu pomieszczenia dobiegło ich wyraźne:

- Nie wierć się, cholero! – to był głos damski.

- Zostaw mnie! – a to męski.

- Jeszcze trochę!

- Nie wiesz nigdy, kiedy się poddać, co?

- Jutro sympozjum, musimy zrobić się na bóstwo.

- Zrób sama siebie, mi to niepotrzebne.

- Halo! – zawołał Zoro.

Z tyłu się zakotłowało, widocznie mężczyzna wykorzystał okazję do ucieczki. Po chwili zobaczyli go, w rozpiętej koszuli o odcieniu ciemnego błękitu i bez krawata, miał kręcone, teraz mokre włosy. Za nim szła jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet, jakie Kuma w życiu widział.

Oczywiście poza _nią_.

- Cześć, Hancock, cześć, Kuzan – powiedział zielonowłosy. – Poznajcie Kumę. Kumo, poznaj królową kier, naszego stylistę i króla pik, naszego fryzjera. Przy okazji, królu, to chyba nieprzepisowe ubranie.

Mężczyzna nazwany Kuzanem machnął ręką i zaczął zawiązywać krawat.

- Hancock, oddaj moją opaskę.

- Odłożyłam ją na bok, żeby jej nie zamoczyć – powiedziała spokojnie Boa.

- Na przyszłość, trzymaj się z dala od moich włosów, dziewczyno. To moja dziedzina. Co dziś robimy?

Kuma przełknął ślinę, gdy mężczyzna ujął nożyczki.

- To nowy kelner – poinformował ich Zoro.

- Sympozjum, no tak. Masz niesforne loki, chłopcze, zupełnie jak ja – powiedział zamyślony Kuzan.

- Tylko nie zasypiaj! – wrzasnęła Hancock.

- Kuzan tylko udaje fryzjera, a tak naprawdę to psychopatyczny morderca – powiedział na stronie Zoro do Kumy. – Strach się bać, kiedy trzyma te nożyczki, a potem zasypia, nie?

- Zasypia? – zdziwił się nowy.

- No, cierpi na narkolepsję.

- Każdy ma wady – powiedział melancholijnie Kuzan. – Crocodile ma protezę zamiast ręki, Robin przypaliłaby wszystko, gdyby ją dopuścić do garnków, Kid uciekł chyba z psychiatryka, bo kocha hazard, choć kompletnie nie ma do tego szczęścia, Vivi jest tak radosna i zadowolona z życia, że chyba ma depresję, Pauli interesuje się wyłącznie horrorami, Hancock to zakupoholiczka i kleptomanka… Aha, Monet ozdabia nasze ściany bohomazami i nazywa to „sztuką". Mihawk wydaje się być jedyny normalny, ale kto wie…

Królowa kier spojrzała na niego, udając urażoną, a Zoro roześmiał się cicho.

- Dlatego Kid jest krupierem, a nie klientem. A Mihawk po prostu lubi ostre rzeczy.

Słowa fryzjera przywołały wspomnienia. Wspomnienia o niej. Wspomnienia tych wspólnie spędzonych dni.

On był po prostu niezgrabnym chłopakiem z sąsiedniej ławki. Ona – sierotą z przybranymi rodzicami. Połączyło ich jedno. Miłość. Do wschodu słońca. Letniego powiewu wiatru na policzku. Niewypowiedziana nigdy czułość. Wtedy nie powiedział jej, co czuje. Tak po prawdzie, nie mówił dużo. Źle się czuł wśród ludzi. Ale przy niej – nigdy. Ulotna, tak ją nazywał. Marzycielka tak samo jak on. Była dla niego marzeniem, nieuchwytnym.

Był tylko kujonem, wiecznie zaczytanym w książkach. A ona tylko uwielbianym przez wszystkich promykiem światła.

Jego promykiem. Albowiem nikt nie wiedział, jaką pustką zionie jej dusza.

- Już – powiedział Kuzan, puszczając go.

- Nie zasnąłeś – powiedział rozczarowany jakby Zoro.

Hancock nie powiedziała nic, zajęta szukaniem ubrań. Kuma obejrzał się w lustrze. Fryzjer przyciął mu włosy i wymodelował. Czuł się nieswojo bez czapki. Na szczęście nie zdjął mu okularów.

- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

- To firma z tradycjami – powtórzył Zoro słowa zarządcy Ace'a. – Musisz się dostosować.

Stylistka w końcu wygrzebała się ze sterty ubrań.

- Jesteś jeszcze większy niż Doflamingo, ciężko było… Spróbuj ponosić to, nim nie przyjdzie ubranie szyte na miarę.

- Na miarę?

- Chodź.

Zaciągnęła go za parawan.

- Ściągaj te ciuchy. Zdejmiemy z ciebie miarę.

Kuzan spojrzał na Zoro. A potem na ubrania, które zostawiła kobieta. Był tu kompletny czarny garnitur z białą koszulą i biały z czerwoną.

- Wtasujecie go do Talii?

Zoro miał kamienną twarz.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć?

- Mam noc z głowy – Hancock wypchnęła nowego pracownika zza parawanu, nie czekając, aż sobie zapnie koszulę. Z rozcięcia dekoltu widać było żylaste mięśnie.

- Nadawałbyś się do ochrony, stary – powiedział Zoro. – A teraz pora poimprezować, chodź. Do zobaczenia, królu, królowo, czujcie się zaproszeni. O 21 w służbówce.

Po ich wyjściu Hancock patrzyła przez chwilę na Kuzana.

- A teraz mi powiedz, dlaczego właściwie Ace zatrudnił kogoś tak nieśmiałego?

- Nie wiem. Chyba, że… szuka waleta pik.

* * *

- Więc mówisz, że w gruncie rzeczy… jest tu całkiem rozrywkowo? – Kuma próbował nadążyć za Zoro.

- Nie. To znaczy, że my jako pracownicy mamy szereg zniżek, opiekę medyczną… fakt, pogorszyło się, odkąd Law odszedł… mamy basen, kluby zainteresowań, takie tam. No wiesz.

- Kim jest Mihawk? – Kuma miał doskonałą pamięć.

- Zaopatrzeniowcem i instruktorem szermierki. Niesamowity facet, słowo – powiedział z entuzjazmem Zoro. – Uwierzysz, że nigdy z nim nie wygrałem? A ty co lubisz, tak w ogóle?

- Czytać książki – odrzekł bez wahania Kuma.

- To polubisz Robin. Ona też je lubi. Kompletnie nie nadaje się do tego kucharzenia, ale Crocodile jej załatwił.

Kuma skinął głową, zastanawiając się.

- Zaraz, Robin? Nico Robin?

- Taa, założę się, że o niej słyszałeś.

- Najsłynniejsza archeolog na świecie. Nazywana niekiedy drugą Larą Croft.

Zoro się roześmiał.

- No nie mów mi, że grasz w gry! Pauli by cię polubił. Gdy nie jeździ, to siedzi przed konsolą.

- Nie gram, ale słyszałem o tym. Podobno ta seria mocno na nią wpłynęła. Kim jest Robin? Bo chyba nie potrzebujecie archeologa w hotelu?

Zielonowłosy otworzył drzwi.

- Czemu sam jej nie zapytasz?

Kuma poczuł się przytłoczony ilością osób w pokoju pracowniczym. Poprzednio nie zauważył, że był taki duży. Zobaczył znajome i nieznajome osoby, siedzące przy stole konferencyjnym. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Poczuł, że rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz.

Crocodile odchrząknął i wstał, a za nim czerwonowłosy krupier, Kid.

- Zrobimy to oficjalnie, czy nieoficjalnie? – dobiegło zza nich.

Obok Zoro i Kumy przecisnął się mężczyzna o złocistych oczach niosący skrzynkę z butelkami. Za nim szła czarnowłosa kobieta z kluczem w ręku.

- Ograbiłeś Ace'a, Mihawk. Zginiesz marnie – zauważył z humorem taksówkarz, Pauli.

Mężczyzna odłożył butelki na stół, aż huknęło.

- Zrobimy to, jak zwykle – powiedział Crocodile. – Witamy na pokładzie Deck Hotel, mamy nadzieję, że będziesz się bawić równie dobrze, jak my każdego dnia – powiedział monotonnym głosem. – Teraz, skoro już należysz do Talii…

- Napijmy się – zawołał Zoro, zagłuszając go.

- …wbij tę tabelkę ze ściany na pamięć! – wrzasnął Kid.

Nico Robin pokręciła głową.

- Uspokójcie się. Chodź – wyciągnęła rękę do Kumy i wskazała mu krzesło.

Nalała mu szczodrze z butelki, przypatrując się mu.

- My się jeszcze nie znamy. Robin, królowa trefl, szef kuchni. Między nami mówiąc, okropny.

- Zoro wspominał – powiedział z rozbrajająca szczerością Kuma.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

- Ach tak. Sanji zawsze mi wytyka wszystko. Pieprzony Gordon Ramsey.

- Robin, zapomniałaś, że on jest od niego lepszy! – roześmiała się zielonowłosa dziewczyna, trącająca się kieliszkiem z Kidem.

- I dlatego nigdy go nie zatrudnię.

Kuma czuł się znowu nieswojo. Dziewczyna o zielonych włosach patrzyła na niego z drugiej strony stołu. Wedle tablicy była królową karo.

- Monet – przedstawiła się. – Szef ochrony, po godzinach niespełniony artysta. Pewnie myślisz teraz, że moje imię to jakiś głupi żart ze strony rodziców, albo że projektują na mnie niespełnione marzenia. Aha, mam doktorat z psychologii. Śmieszne, nie?

- Wszyscy mamy wykształcenie nieadekwatne do zawodu – mruknęła Robin.

- Czemu więc nie jesteś archeologiem? – odważył się zapytać Kuma.

Kątem oka dojrzał Zoro dowcipkującego z Mihawkiem.

Czarnowłosa zacisnęła usta, po czym spojrzała na Crocodile'a. Kuma zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.

- Przepraszam, muszę iść do łazienki – powiedziała kobieta i wstała.

Monet patrzyła za nią. Mężczyzna z blizną także. Kuma chyba w końcu zrozumiał.

- Czy oni…?

W pokoju zrobiło się cicho.

- No dalej, powiedzcie mu – powiedział znużony głos. Crocodile zaciągnął się cygarem.

Zoro obejrzał się na recepcjonistę. Mihawk zmrużył oczy, Monet milczała, Kid wycierał plamę po wódce bardziej skrupulatnie niż należało, Pauli patrzył na drzwi, jakby chciał stąd uciec.

- Ja nie żartowałem – dobiegło spod drzwi.

Kuzan patrzył na nich, wpychając Robin z powrotem do środka.

- Jesteśmy naprawdę bandą popaprańców.

Kuma patrzył na mężczyznę, który teraz na czole miał opaskę do spania.

- Czy masz na myśli to, o czym mówiłeś wcześniej?

- Ta-ak. Ale nie przejmuj się. To w gruncie rzeczy dobrzy ludzie – rzekł fryzjer. – Jesteśmy tymi, którym w życiu nie wyszło. Właściwie to nie wiem, czy wciąż jesteśmy ludźmi. Jesteśmy Talią Kart. A ty, Kuma? Jaka jest twoja historia?

Mężczyzna przymknął oczy.

_Kochany Bartholomew,_

_tu, w Hiszpanii jest naprawdę super. Wyjechałam zaledwie tydzień temu, a już tęsknię. Znalazłam paru dobrych znajomych, ale nikt nie rozumie mnie tak, jak ty. Życie jest grą pozorów, a ludzie noszą najwymyślniejsze maski._

_Żałuję, że nieprędko się zobaczymy. Kiedyś, jak już skończę studia, wrócę. Liceum to był cudowny okres w moim życiu. Nigdy nie zapomnę, że ocaliłeś mnie od pustki. Życzę Ci, żebyś znalazł równie dobrych przyjaciół, co ja. Law, mój współlokator z akademika mówi, że zrobił paellę. Nigdy w życiu nie jadłam, ciekawe, co to. Starsi studenci są naprawdę mili dla świeżaków. Obiecuję napisać wkrótce!_

_Całusy, bazgroł_

Po chwili poczuł szturchnięcie.

- Ej, obudź się – to był głos Zoro.

- Jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to chodzi o kobietę – zawyrokował Kid. – Napij się, chłopie, twój kieliszek jest wciąż pełny.

Płyn przez chwilę palił w gardle. Kuma się zakrztusił.

- No więc, jaka była? – zapytał z ciekawością Pauli.

- Co z Crocodilem i Robin? – przypomniał sobie Kuma.

Szef kuchni podeszła bez słowa do szefa recepcji, który właśnie gasił cygaro. jednym płynnym ruchem sięgnęła za jego marynarkę i wyjęła cygarnicę, a z tylnej kieszeni własnych spodni…

- Skąd masz moją zapalniczkę? – warknął Crocodile.

- Z twojej szafki nocnej.

- Znowu grzebałaś w moich rzeczach!

- Przy okazji zrobiłam ci porządek.

- Cooo?!

Inni, słysząc te wymianę zdań, wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Crocodile obserwował, jak Robin wsuwa mu w rękę cygaro, by następnie podać mu ogień.

Kuma poczuł ciepło w sercu. Ona się troszczyła o niego, fakt, w nieco dziwny sposób, ale mimo to…

Nagle z głośnika zamontowanego nad tablicą dobiegł kobiecy głos:

- Zamówienie specjalne: król pik, królowa kier, walet kier. Pozostałe dzieci, znaczy się Karty, były grzeczne i dlatego dostaną kolację. Zapraszam do kuchni.

- Miałem iść do warsztatu – jęknął Pauli, podnosząc się – Moja mała dziś trochę rzęziła, Franky obiecał na nią spojrzeć…

- Jazda – Kuzan popchnął jego i Hancock do wyjścia. – Klient jest najważniejszy.

Zoro pociągnął Kumę za rękaw.

- Chodź, zjemy coś. O ile Robin to kulinarne beztalencie, o tyle Bonney jest naszym błogosławieństwem.

Kuchnia była wielkim żelaznym kompleksem z wydzieloną częścią jadalną. Kobieta o farbowanych na różowo włosach poganiała kucharzy, zapewne przygotowując się do jutrzejszego zjazdu lekarzy. W klapie czerwonej marynarki miała znaczek z dziesiątką i treflem.

- Jeszcze się nie zaczęło, a już hotel staje na głowie – powiedział znajomy głos.

Za stołem jadalnym siedział Law i ze spokojem jadł zupę.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał po raz kolejny swojego niedawnego pacjenta.

- Dobrze, dziękuję – odrzekł Kuma.

Faktycznie, ból głowy nie wracał. Dziwne. Przecież ostatnio był jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem.

Zoro posadził go koło Lawa, a sam usiadł obok. Z drugiej strony zasiedli Crocodile, Robin i Monet. Kid zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu.

- Kuma, to jest Bonney. Dziesiątko trefl, poznaj nowego kelnera – powiedział Zoro.

Różowa spojrzała na niego przelotnie, stawiając przed nimi jedzenie.

- To twoja działka, starszy kelnerze walecie karo – powiedziała z kurtuazją. – Ja tu tylko gotuję A propos, Robin…!

Królowa trefl podniosła na nią wzrok.

- Czemu Ace nie zatrudni Czarnonogiego Sanjiego? To podniosłoby prestiż Deck Hotel.

- Czarnonogiego? – zapytał zaskoczony Kuma.

- Ano, gość ma czarny pas w karate, dlatego tak na niego mówią – wyjaśnił Zoro.

- Robin…?

Czarnowłosa odsunęła gwałtownie krzesło i wstała od stołu. Po chwili drzwi kuchni trzasnęły. Monet spojrzała wymownie na Crocodile'a.

- Idź za nią.

Szef recepcji spojrzał na szefową ochrony z dezaprobatą.

- Bo znowu wpadnie w szał porządków i dokopie się do twoich pornosów pod łóżkiem – rzuciła Bonney z uśmieszkiem.

Crocodile wstał czym prędzej i wyszedł pospiesznie.

Kuma, który od pewnego czasu o czymś myślał, przemógł się w końcu i spojrzał na swojego sąsiada.

- Law… to twoje imię, prawda?

- No, a co?

- Czy znasz może… - tu Kuma wymienił imię i nazwisko.

- Pewnie, że tak. Studiowaliśmy razem medycynę. Ona była gwiazdą pierwszego roku, gdy ją poznałem na jakiejś imprezie.

- Oho, w końcu obiecana historia miłosna. Bonney, to będzie wymagać dobrego wina – zawołał Zoro.

- Skończysz jako alkoholik, Zoro – mruknęła dziewczyna, stawiając przed nimi dwie butelki. – Ach, przepraszam, czy ty przypadkiem już nim nie jesteś?

Law kontynuował, a Kuma słuchał uważnie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że się znacie. Ona była doprawdy… niezwykła, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

_O tak. Doskonale wiedział._

- Ale potem coś się stało – medyk urwał nagle.

Serce Kumy zatrzepotało rozpaczliwie. Co, na litość boską…?

- Jej najlepszy przyjaciel zginął na wojnie.

Zoro wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Kid pokręcił głową, Bonney szczęknęła garnkami głośniej niż zwykle. Monet najchętniej położyłaby rękę na ramieniu Kumy, gdyby nie to, że był za daleko.

Wielki mężczyzna miał łzy w oczach. Law tego nie zauważył.

- No i wtedy dopiero się zaczęło. Opuszczała zajęcia, zamknęła się w sobie, ale na zewnątrz tryskała dawną radością.

_Nic się nie zmieniłaś._

- Zmusiłem ją, żeby skończyła studia. Miała wrócić do domu, ale powiedziała, że nie ma po co. Cholera, nie mogłem jej pomóc – Law zacisnął dłoń na łyżce.

Zoro spojrzał na Kumę i nalał mu szczodrze wina, łamiąc wszystkie zasady. Mężczyzna z lekkim wahaniem wychylił podsunięty kieliszek. Monet spojrzała na Lawa pytająco.

- Czy ona…?

- Ostatnio widziałem ją dwa lata temu – powiedział szybko lekarz. – Przy okazji, Kuma, znałeś także jej przyjaciela?

- Tak. Znałem ich oboje – brzmiała odpowiedź.

Rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Medyk odebrał.

- Law.

Z komórki popłynął głos. Cholera, tryb głośnomówiący.

- Co zrobiliście z nowym? U Doflamingo go nie ma.

- Zdaje się, że imprezują – powiedział Law sceptycznie. – Do diabła, Ace, czemu dzwonisz do mnie? Rzuciłem tę robotę.

- Miałem przeczucie, że będziesz w pobliżu. Twoja troska o pacjentów niemal dorównuje trosce jokera o pracowników.

- Miło, że mi przypomniałeś, że mamy coś wspólnego – powiedział były król kier bez wyrazu. – A Kuma ma się dobrze. Zaraz zresztą poślę ich do łóżka, jutro zapowiada się ciężki dzień.

Zoro chwycił się za głowę.

- Kuma, czy ty masz gdzie spać?

- Nie przydzielono mu pokoju? – dobiegł ze słuchawki zaniepokojony głos.

- Crocodile cały dzień narzekał, że hotel pęka w szwach – mruknął Kid.

- Co teraz? – zapytała Monet, mierząc wzrokiem sporą sylwetkę Kumy.

- Kuźwa, dzwonię do Doflamingo. Kadry to jego problem, nieważne, ile by się tego wypierał – powiedział beztrosko Ace.

* * *

Zapukał głośno do drzwi z treflem w diademie. Cisza. Wiedziony złym przeczuciem skierował się do drzwi obok, z treflem w koronie.

Robin siedziała na jego materacu z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę.

- Robin, co ty tu u diabła robisz? – zapytał Crocodile, wchodząc.

Zupełnie, jakby nie widział, phi. Jego pokój był mały i ciasny, a do tego zadymiony. Mieścił się tu zaledwie jednoosobowy materac, komoda pod oknem i niski stoliczek służący za szafkę nocną. Robin za to dysponowała apartamentem z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

- Wkurzyłam się. Wiem, że Sanji chce tu pracować. Wiem, że Ace chętnie by go przyjął do pracy. A co ja mam zrobić? Co ze mną, Crocodile?

Milczał przez chwilę, po czym wyjął cygaro z ust.

- Wiem, że nie nadaję się na szefa kuchni. Czarnonogi mógłby mnie wykopać z tej roboty jednym celnym ciosem.

- Idę pod prysznic. Wracaj do siebie – przerwał jej, gasząc cygaro.

- Pomóc ci?

- Daj mi spokój.

Gdy wyszedł w łazienki w stonowanym zielonym szlafroku, zobaczył, że w międzyczasie zrzuciła marynarkę od roboczego białego garnituru i teraz trzymała w ręku jedną z jego piżam. Minęła go swobodnie, zupełnie jakby było to normalne. Co najgorsze, dla niej było. Położył się i przykrył aż po brodę. Już, już miał zasnąć, gdy poczuł obok siebie jakiś ruch. Znowu, niech to szlag.

Robin wsunęła się pod koc i przywarła do jego boku. Umościła się wygodnie, kładąc głowę na jego okaleczonym ramieniu.

- Pragnę tylko ci przypomnieć, że twój pokój jest obok. I masz tam luksusy, o których możesz tutaj tylko pomarzyć.

- To bez znaczenia. Tu czuję się bezpiecznie.

- Masz zaiste dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Usiadła nagle, odrzucając koc.

- Nie miej mi za złe, że nie unikam mężczyzn, po tym, co się stało. Chcę normalnie żyć.

- Nie mam. Sam bym zabił tego gnoja – mruknął.

Obejrzała się z uśmiechem.

- Czy to znaczy, że ci zależy?

- Wiesz, że nie.

- Zjesz ze mną kolację, Crocodile?

- Jeśli sama ją przygotujesz, to nigdy w życiu.

- Ty sypiasz z jakimiś kobietami, ja z jakimiś mężczyznami. To normalne, nie?

- Zapewne.

- Ciekawe, jaki jesteś w łóżku – powiedziała rozbawiona.

- Prześpij się z Sanjim, on ma jedną rękę więcej – warknął.

- Jesteś tak beznadziejnie oziębły.

- Wiem. Przecież to we mnie lubisz.

* * *

Kuma mrużył oczy pod wpływem mocnego światła. Teraz mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, że w czarnym pokoju naprawdę nie było nic poza wielkim łóżkiem.

Law rozejrzał się. Ściana na prawo od wejścia rozsunęła się i wyszedł z niej Doflamingo, w czerwonym ręczniku owiniętym dookoła bioder. Jego krótkie włosy ociekały wodą, która spływała po ramionach i plecach.

- Ciebie się spodziewałem – zwrócił się do Kumy, który gapił się na niego bez słowa. – A ciebie nie – To było do Lawa. – Wciąż liczę, że wrócisz, królu kier. Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę o tak późnej porze?

Lekarz spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie.

- Jest dopiero wpół do pierwszej.

- Ace mówił, że to Kuma ma do mnie interes, nie ty. Dobrej nocy, Law.

Po jego wyjściu Kuma poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Doflamingo obserwował go z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- No więc? Czego chce nowy kelner od szefa kadr, skoro jego pierwszy dzień pracy ledwo się zaczął? Wykrztuś to z siebie.

- Hotel nie d-dysponuje wolnymi p-pokojami… A j-ja nie mam gdzie spać – Kuma przełknął ślinę.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego, potem na ponad dwumetrowe łóżko, i znowu na niemal dwumetrowego mężczyznę.

- No tak, to nawet ma sens. Coś mi się zdaje, że chwilowo jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Rozpakuj się. Łazienka jest na prawo, na lewo salon i gabinet.

- N-nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu…

- To Deck Company dała ciała, budując nam tak mało sypialni dla pracowników – uspokoił go Doflamingo. – Pójdę po czyste ręczniki. – Mężczyzna zerknął na jego bagaż. – Jesteś minimalistą, co? W razie czego w szafie znajdziesz piżamę.

I wyszedł. Kuma odłożył plecak i zdjął okulary. To był dziwny dzień. Wyjął przybory toaletowe i rozejrzał się. W szafie? Obmacał gładką drewnianą ścianę obok łożka i natrafił na delikatne wgłębienie. Kliknęło i ściana odsunęła się, pokazując szereg wiszących garniturów, a także półki z koszulami i przegródki z krawatami. Na niższej leżały jedwabne spodnie od piżamy w różnych kolorach, równo poskładane.

Stojąc pod prysznicem, Kuma rozmyślał. O niej. O tym, co się stało. Co ich połączyło. I wreszcie – co rozdzieliło. Czy to mogłoby się skończyć inaczej? Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Przez zamgloną szybę mógł zobaczyć, jak Doflamingo układa pieczołowicie ręczniki na szafce i wychodzi.

Wychodząc, przypomniał sobie o okularach. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegł je obok umywalki.

- Lubisz je nosić, prawda?

Joker leżał na łóżku, miał na sobie szkarłatne spodnie od piżamy, na jego piersiach leżała otwarta książka. On też nosił okulary.

- Ja też. No nie stój tak, chodź. Nie prowadzę przecież burdelu. Przy okazji, te spodnie są na ciebie trochę za małe. Ale dobrze ci w czarnym.

Kuma rozejrzał się, spanikowany. W tym pokoju naprawdę nie było nic poza łóżkiem.

- Mam poprosić Mihawka o jeden z jego mieczy, naprawdę? – roześmiał się blondyn. – Ja się na kanapie nie zmieszczę, a tym bardziej ty. Prawa strona jest twoja.

Wyższy mężczyzna zbliżył się ostrożnie i odgarnął kołdrę. Czarna pościel była chłodna, a materac bardzo wygodny. Doflamingo odłożył książkę.

- Co czytasz? – zapytał Kuma, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Milczenie owiec. Nawet ja muszę się czasem rozerwać. Ale chwila, gdzie moje maniery, czy ja się w ogóle przedstawiłem? Donquixote Doflamingo, miło mi.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę. Uścisk jego dłoni był pewny i silny.

- Bartholomew Kuma.

Joker usiadł, po czym nasunął okulary na czoło. Spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu przewiercało na wskroś. Kuma pomyślał mimo woli, że na kobiety musi to działać. Blondyn wyciągnął powoli rękę i zbliżył ją do twarzy czarnowłosego. Przez głowę Kumy przemknęła myśl, czego tamten może chcieć, gdy Doflamingo po prostu zdjął mu okulary.

- Bartholomew „Tyran" Kuma?

- To ja – wymamrotał wielki mężczyzna.

- Ładne oczy.

- Dz-dzięki.

Blondyn odsunął się na swoją połowę łóżka.

- Muszę przyznać, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Co weteran wojenny i jeden z najokrutniejszych dowódców robi w Deck Hotel? – Doflamingo mierzył go wzrokiem przez chwilę.

- Zgaś światło… razi – poprosił Kuma.

W pokoju zapanował półmrok. Sylwetka jokera nabrała złowrogiego wyrazu.

- Podobno nie żyjesz. Jakim więc cudem…?

- Sakura Hazard Inc. – wyszeptał czarnowłosy.

- Słucham? Co ma z tym wspólnego jedna z największych korporacji medycznych?

- To oni… to zrobili. Powszczepiano mi rozmaite implanty. Po wojnie… niezupełnie wróciłem w jednym kawałku – głos Kumy był całkiem spokojny.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że te wszystkie doktorskie szychy, które się zjeżdżają od paru dni, zrobiły z ciebie wariata? – zapytał Doflamingo.

- Określiłbym to mianem eksperymentu.

- W gazetach pisano, że nie żyjesz.

- No właśnie. A teraz moja przyjaciółka myśli to samo – powiedział ponuro Kuma.

Doflamingo spojrzał na niego.

- Mamy całą noc.

- Co?

- Mówię, że możesz się wygadać. Nie na darmo jestem szefem kadr.

I Kuma mu powiedział. O czasach licealnych. O pewnej dziewczynie z ulotnym uśmiechem, która z miejsca podbiła jego serce. O dniu, w którym pękło, gdy wyjechała na studia za granicę. O latach spędzonych na wojnie. O projekcie PX Vegapunka. O ratach, których nie mógł spłacić w terminie. O listach, na które odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego. W jego głosie słychać było cichą gorycz.

- To dlatego dzisiaj zemdlałeś – odezwał się blondyn. – Efektu uboczny tych świństw, które w ciebie pakują. Mówisz, że Law ci pomógł? Będę musiał jednak z nim porozmawiać, skoro umie zahamować twoje bóle głowy.

- Dziękuję, Doflamingo.

- Czemu nigdy się z nią nie skontaktowałeś?

- Nie wróciła. Nigdy nie miałem numeru jej komórki.

Joker poklepał go po ramieniu.

- To urocze i staroświeckie. Ale mówiłeś, że Law z nią studiował. Może wie, jak do niej dotrzeć?

Kuma patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Doflamingo sięgnął po komórkę i wystukał numer.

- Hej, Law.

- Co jest takie ważne, że budzisz mnie o trzeciej nad ranem, Doflamingo? – burknął zaspany głos.

- Rozterki miłosne – oznajmił wesoło joker. – Ta przyjaciółka Kumy, studentka medycyny. Wiesz, gdzie jej szukać?

Po chwili milczenia ze słuchawki dobiegło:

- Jutro w Deck Hotel zaczyna się sympozjum medyczne, nie?

Kuma nie spał całą noc. Leżał spokojnie, podczas gdy Doflamingo wiercił się, szukając najwygodniejszej pozycji. Czarnowłosy nawet nie drgnął, gdy został kopnięty w łydkę. Nic dziwnego, że blondyn miał takie wielkie łóżko.

Nad ranem joker w końcu znalazł dobre ułożenie. Przerzucił rękę przez klatkę piersiową Kumy, jakby chciał go zagarnąć dla siebie i spał z twarzą wtuloną w jego potężne ramię. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Ace wszedł do środka w pełnym rynsztunku – czarny garnitur i cylinder z karmazynową wstążką, jego koszula była nieskazitelnie biała – i zatrzymał się raptownie.

- Cholera, jest siódma rano! Zaspaliście!

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Kuma, rozglądając się za okularami, które leżały na szafce po stronie blondyna.

- Obudź go, do diaska. Miał mi pomóc z tym wszystkim! Mam ochotę mu przywalić.

Kuma zaczął potrząsać delikatnie Doflamingo, który w końcu otworzył oczy.

- Ace, jak miło cię widzieć… Już jutro? Dobra, bierzmy się do roboty. Przyjdę później.

I padł na poduszki. Zarządca pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do Kumy:

- Zoro będzie czekał w kuchni. Wyjaśni ci, co i jak. Aha, mam coś dla ciebie.

Podał mu pudełeczko z czarnego aksamitu.

Gdy Kuma wychodził z pokoju jokera, w okularach, białym garniturze i znaczku pik w czapce pazia przypiętym do klapy, zobaczył różne rzeczy. Dziwne rzeczy.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że korytarz był pełen drzwi oznaczonymi kolorami kart. Niektórych z nich brakowało.

Po lewej stał Kuzan we wczorajszym ubraniu. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że opierał się plecami o drzwi z karo w koronie, a na oczach miał opaskę. I spał.

Robin wyjrzała zza drzwi pokoju z treflem w koronie i przekradła się do pokoju obok, z treflem w diademie. Miała na sobie za dużą złocistą piżamę, której nogawki ciągnęły się aż po podłodze. Kuma się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

Kilka pokoi dalej zza drzwi z kier w diademie leciała francuska muzyka, a damski głos okropnie fałszował.

Drzwi z karo w koronie otworzyły się i Kid wpadł na śpiącego, przeklinając na czym świat stoi. Kuzan miał to gdzieś, bo spał.

Korytarzem nadchodził Pauli, wyglądający, jakby całą noc spał pod ukochaną taksówką, po czym skręcił do drzwi z kierem w berecie z piórem.

Z pokoju oznaczonego karo w diademie wyszła Monet, gotowa do pracy.

- Widziałaś Zoro? – zapytał Kuma.

- Idź do kuchni. To straszne, że starszy kelner wstaje wcześniej niż szef kuchni, ale co poradzić… Muszę już iść.

Kuma, schodząc po schodach wiodących z korytarza pracowników do holu, zobaczył, że o tej porze jest wyjątkowo mały ruch. Dochodziła ósma, pierwsi goście właśnie schodzili na śniadanie. Pospieszył do kuchni, zapewne był potrzebny.

Zobaczył za ladą recepcji ponurego – zapewnemiało to związek z brakiem cygara – Crocodile'a, tłumaczącego coś klientowi o blond włosach, w nienagannym czarnym garniturze.

- Wstęp do kuchni jest zabroniony, szanowny gościu – powiedział oficjalnym głosem, po czym się pochylił i powiedział konfidencjonalnie: - Tylko szybko, zanim Robin nie przyjdzie.

Mężczyzna pobiegł niemal tanecznym krokiem za recepcję. Crocodile przybrał wystudiowany wzrok człowieka, który niczego nie widział. Ale Kumę zobaczył.

- Śniadanie w kuchni, tylko szybko. Zoro pytał o ciebie – powiedział beznamiętnie.

W kuchni praca wrzała w najlepsze, mimo braku szefowej. Bonney gawędziła z blondynem , który dopiero co się wślizgnął.

- Bonney-chwan, jesteś piękna jak zawsze.

- Pochlebiasz mi, ale mam pracę, Sanji. I nazywam się dziesiątka trefl.

- Mimo to…

Mężczyzna zwany Sanjim – czy to nie był ten znany krytyk kulinarny i kucharz? – obejrzał się na Kumę. Z drzwi służbówki machał do niego Zoro.

- Oi… - tu się zaciął, ale dostrzegł znaczek na klapie. – Walecie pik! Mamy pierwsze zamówienia.

- Ludzie wstają o tej porze? – zapytał Kuma.

- No pewnie. Na przykład on – Zoro wskazał flirtującego blondyna.

Bonney postawiła na stoliku talerze. Zielonowłosy chwycił tacę.

- Bierzemy i idziemy.

W sali restauracyjnej siedziało kilka osób, między innymi Law. Skinął głową Zoro i Kumie i wrócił do gazety.

- Pańskie zamówienie – Zoro postawił przed nim talerz. – Deck Hotel życzy smacznego.

- Dziękuję, walecie karo. I… powodzenia, walecie pik.

- Teraz ty – zielonowłosy popchnął Kumę w kierunku stolika zajętego przez grupkę ludzi.

Law spojrzał na niego.

- Jesteś okrutny, wiesz?

Rudowłosa dziewczyna żywo dyskutowała z czarnowłosym chłopakiem, pochłaniającym wielkie ilości jedzenia. Krzesło obok było puste. Na sąsiednim siedział mężczyzna z niekształtnym nosem o wyglądzie mordercy, obok ubrany w skórę mężczyzna z afro, a obok niego nieogolony mężczyzna w fartuchu lekarskim. Kumie zabiło serce, gdy poznał emblemat na fartuchu. Czaszka i kwiat wiśni. Przed nim siedział prezes Sakura Hazard Inc. – T.T. Chopper.

- Państwa zamówienie – głos Kumy był głęboki i martwy.

- Naleśniki dla mnie – powiedziała ruda, błyskając kosztownymi pierścionkami. - Tony, zapytaj, czy mają tu słodycze, potrzebujesz cukru.

- Spokojnie, Nami. Tosty na słodko – zwrócił się do kelnera Chopper.

- Dla mnie spaghetti – mruknął nosaty.

- A dla mnie mięso! – zawołał czarnowłosy.

- Nie powinieneś jeść takich rzeczy na śniadanie, Luffy.

Sanji stał tuż za nimi.

- Gofry dla mnie – powiedział do kelnera. – Jesteś nowy, prawda? Pozwól, że przedstawię. Nami, rozpieszczona bogaczka. Usopp, przyrodnik, organizuje wycieczki safari. Chopper, jeden z najlepszych genetyków. Brook Soul King, zapewne słyszałeś jego piosenki w radiu. Luffy, wiecznie głodny brat waszego menedżera hotelu.

Kuma spojrzał na Zoro, który razem z Lawem nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Nami wpatrywała się w nowego kelnera. To było niepokojące.

- Walet pik – ukłonił się. – Deck Hotel życzy miłego pobytu.

* * *

Jedząc śniadanie w pomieszczeniu służbowym, Kuma tonął we własnych myślach. Myślał o niej. Czy jest szansa, że jest tutaj? To było zbyt piękne, by być prawdziwe. Nie, to niemożliwe. Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzają.

Crocodile stał przy otwartym oknie, w swoim białym garniturze i czerwonej koszuli. Na szyi miał czarny fular, zapewne z pieczołowitością zawiązany przez Robin.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Doflamingo, a raczej został wepchnięty przez Ace'a.

Kuma zagapił się na nich.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Crocodile, zaciągając się.

- Pracuję – oznajmił radośnie joker, w karmazynowym garniturze. – Szukam cię, królu trefl.

As, dla odmiany miał czarny garnitur.

- Jak stoimy? – zapytał Ace, wyjmując paczkę papierosów. – Masz ogień?

- Robin nie chce mi oddać zapalniczki – warknął szef recepcji. – Dziś przyjeżdżają ostatni goście, Franky przenosi rzutniki do sali konferencyjnej, w nocy padł prąd…

Ace spojrzał na Doflamingo znacząco.

- …ale go naprawiliśmy…

- I dzięki Bogu, bo Gecko Moria by nam oczy wydłubał, gdyby jego prezentacja poszła do diabła – mruknął Ace.

- …ogólnie panuje spokój, jeszcze – zakończył Crocodile.

- Spokój właśnie się skończył.

Do służbówki wszedł Kid. Doflamingo zaczął mu poprawiać krawat, mamrocząc coś o wizerunku pracowników. Główny krupier uniósł do góry pojedynczą kartę do gry. Widniał na niej identyczny znak, jak na klapie marynarki Kumy.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

- A okres próbny? – zapytał Ace.

- Niech to szlag – warknął Doflamingo.

- Może go zapytajmy, co? – zaproponował Kid.

Kuma poniewczasie się zorientował, że rozmawiają o nim. Jego płatki śniadaniowe ostygły, na twarzach zarządców malował się wyraz niepokoju – Ace, i ciekawości – Doflamingo. Crocodile patrzył na nich, jakby właśnie wpadli na najgłupszy pomysł świata. Kid rzucił kartę na stół.

- Co mam jej powiedzieć?

- Że prosimy o czas – powiedział natychmiast Ace.

Krupier wyszedł. Doflamingo poczuł wibrowanie komórki w kieszeni. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

„Znalazłem ją. KK."

* * *

- Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, co? – syczał Zoro, chwytając ją za rękę.

- Daj spokój. Na tym to polega, nie? – zaatakowała Nami.

- Nie zawsze dostajesz to, czego chcesz!

- As i joker chwalą się, że zawsze spełniają życzenia klientów! Czy nie na tym polega siła Deck Hotel?

Zielonowłosy spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem.

- Wybierz mnie. Króla karo. Kogokolwiek. Ale jemu daj spokój!

- Bo co, lubisz go? A może któryś z twoich szefów załatwił sobie po prostu nową zabawkę pod przykrywką? – powiedziała złośliwie.

Zacisnął pięści.

- Masz rację, na tym polega siła Deck Hotel. Ale my zawsze trzymamy się razem. Zapamiętaj to, Nami.

Zostawił dziewczynę i poszedł do kuchni. Znając życie, Ace i Doflamingo mieli już plan.

* * *

Kuma nie mógł złapać oddechu. Stał w holu i patrzył oczarowany. Nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogło. A jednak.

Obok niego stał Law i przypatrywał mu się.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś boyem, ale to dobry początek, prawda? A raczej: kolejny początek.

Dziewczyna o jasnych włosach ciągnęła walizkę przez hol. Mięsisty dywan wcale nie ułatwiał jej zadania.

- Pozwoli pani, że pomogę.

Wysoki mężczyzna odebrał jej walizkę i wskazał recepcję niezgrabnym ruchem ręki. Nie mogła zobaczyć, że inny czarnowłosy mężczyzna stojący nieco dalej unosi dwa kciuki do góry.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To bardzo uprzejme z pana strony.

Drgnął, słysząc znajomy głos. Nie mógł już mieć wątpliwości.

- Deck Hotel, witamy. Jestem królem trefl, czym mogę służyć? – Crocodile starał się być uprzejmy, ale był wybitnie nie w humorze.

- Nazywam się… - tu wymieniła imię i nazwisko. – Jestem asystentką profesora Gecko Morii, przyjechałam na ten zjazd.

Recepcjonista zaczął bez większego entuzjazmu przeglądać opasłą książkę rezerwacji. Po chwili spojrzał na nią uważnie, a potem skierował wzrok gdzieś dalej.

- Czy… wszystko w porządku, k-królu trefl? – jej pewność siebie uleciała niczym spłoszony ptak.

Crocodile patrzył, jak Kuma płonie żywym ogniem na twarzy. I przypomniał sobie treść e-maila otrzymanego dziś rano od Doflamingo. Ach, więc to była ta dziewczyna.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Wręczył jej klucz do pokoju. – Profesor Gecko pytał o panią. W tej chwili jest… - rzucił pytające spojrzenie Kumie.

- Po śniadaniu udał się do siebie – poinformował kelner.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała i zachichotała nerwowo.

- Nasz walet pik zaniesie pani bagaż – powiedział z naciskiem Crocodile, patrząc na Kumę. – Deck Hotel życzy miłego pobytu.

Gdy odeszli, szef recepcji zawołał Vivi i udał się do kuchni. Koniecznie potrzebował kolejnego cygara. Wiedział, że wszystko się wywróci dookoła nogami, kiedy król kier ją odszukał, ale żeby aż tak?

* * *

- Co chcesz zrobić?

Ace chodził po gabinecie w jedną i druga stronę, paląc papierosa za papierosem. Doflamingo siedział na jego biurku po turecku i obserwował uderzające o siebie kulki.

- Opcja numer jeden: zamiennik.

- Nie zgodzi się.

- Opcja numer dwa: my.

- Nadtoś łaskawy.

Blondyn podrapał się po głowie.

- Czemu po prostu się nie zgodzimy? – zapytał Ace zmęczonym głosem.

Joker zatrzymał kulki jednym ruchem ręki.

- Ty coś wiesz, nie, Doflamingo?

- Bo w grę wchodzi kobieta, Ace. Jest jeszcze opcja numer trzy.

Czarnowłosy powoli skinął głową.

- Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.

* * *

Kuma postępował w pewnej odległości za dziewczyną. Ulotna była taka jak zawsze. Gotyckie ubrania, ciężki makijaż. I wciąż bała się świata. W ogóle się nie zmieniła. Nie poznała go, oczywiście. On sam siebie nie poznał, kiedy doktor Crown z nim skończył. Dlaczego więc ona miałaby pamiętać? Nic nie mówił. Jeszcze nie. W takich momentach cieszył się, że nosi okulary. Oczy były w końcu zwierciadłem duszy.

Otworzyła drzwi kluczem i weszła do gabinetowej części apartamentu zawalonego po jednej stronie walizkami. Oczywiście, jej szalony mentor nie pomyślał, żeby się rozpakować.

- No nareszcie, ile można czekać! Pospiesz się, dziewczyno – zaskrzeczał głos z drzwi na lewo. – Rzuć gdzieś te bagaże i mi pomóż, zgubiłem gdzieś konspekt!

Kuma wywnioskował, że Ulotna ma ciężkie życie z profesorem. Położył walizkę przy drzwiach z prawej strony, apartament miał strukturę 1+2: jeden gabinet i dwie sypialnie z łazienkami.

Dziewczyna położyła palec na ustach i udała się do wyjścia, a Kuma podążył za nią.

- Przepraszam, ale zaraz umrę z głodu – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Czy będziesz tak miły i pokażesz mi restaurację, walecie pik?

W sali restauracyjnej był spory ruch, wszystkie stoliki były zajęte. Kuma rozejrzał się. I zobaczył znajomą czapkę. Law złożył gazetę, którą czytał i westchnął ciężko.

- Perona! Kupę lat!

- Law!

Kuma patrzył bez wyrazu, jak medyk obejmuje delikatnie dziewczynę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział Law, wskazując jej wolne krzesło. – Przed chwilą chyba haniebnie wykorzystałaś kelnera jako przewodnika, więc skorzystajmy. Walecie pik!

Kelner podszedł i ukłonił się sztywno.

- Czym mogę służyć?

Law podsunął Peronie menu, które leżało przed nim. Zaczęła je kartkować szybko.

- Nie mam tyle czasu. Gecko mnie zabije, jeśli się spóźnię na jego przemówienie. Poproszę… gofry z bita śmietaną.

Law patrzył na niego pytająco. Kuma skinął głową i odszedł, podczas gdy oni dalej rozmawiali. Idąc przez sale restauracyjną, czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Obejrzał się, a rudowłosa dziewczyna, zdaje się, Nami posłała mu w powietrzu całusa. Zaczerwienił się i poszedł do kuchni.

- Jak się czujesz, Perona? – zapytał Law z troską.

- Lepiej, wiesz – zamyśliła się. – Chyba już… zapomniałam o wszystkim. Staż u profesora Gecko dobrze mi zrobił. Lubię wyjazdy. I swoją pracę w Sakura Hazard Inc.

- Jesteś laborantką, tak?

- Asystentką. A ty czemu zrezygnowałeś z naszej firmy, Law?

- Chyba wrócę do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.

- Czyli?

- Medyka, króla kier Deck Hotel – uśmiechnął się krzywo mężczyzna.

Do restauracji wszedł Ace, tym razem poza czarnym garniturem miał też cylinder i rękawiczki. Obok niego postępował Doflamingo, w czerwonym garniturze, cylindrze i czarnych rękawiczkach.

Obydwaj nieśli srebrną tacę, każdy podtrzymując brzeg jedną ręką. Doszli do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Nami, Sanji, Brook, Chopper i Luffy.

Skłonili się po pas Nami i podsunęli jej tacę.

- Pani zamówienie. Deck Hotel spełni każde życzenie klienta.

Ruda sięgnęła dłonią w stronę tacy. Leżała na niej karta do gry z wymalowanym waletem pik, nabazgraną godziną i numerem.

- Wiedziałam, że mnie nie zawiedziecie – uśmiechnęła się Nami.

Turu turu turu. Pracownicy hotelu zaczęli odbierać wiadomości tekstowe, na których widniało to samo, co właśnie wypluwał głośnik w kuchni i służbówce:

„Uwaga, uwaga, ogłoszenie dla Talii Kart. Dziś o 19 zebranie w pokoju pracowniczym. Obecność obowiązkowa. Zamówienie specjalne: As. Joker. Król kier. Król karo. Król pik. Król trefl. Królowa kier. Królowa karo. Królowa pik. Królowa trefl. Walet kier. Walet karo. Walet pik. Walet trefl."

Law zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak Perona je. Kid podniósł głowę znad ruletki. Kuzan spałby dalej, gdyby Hancock go nie szturchnęła. Robin zdziwiła się na widok Crocodile'a, który przegryzł cygaro. Monet docisnęła douszną słuchawkę. Kłąb dymu buchnął z gaźnika taksówki Pauliego. Mihawk upuścił skrzynkę mandarynek.

Zoro pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, biorąc kolejną tacę. I to był ten cudowny plan?

- Czy mógłbym… to zanieść? – zapytał nieśmiało Kuma.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się zielonowłosy.

Mężczyzna zarumienił się.

- Ona… ona tu jest.

* * *

- Królowie, królowe i waleci, witajcie na pierwszym w tym roku zebraniu kryzysowym – powiedział stonowanym głosem as, siedzący u szczytu stołu konferencyjnego.

Z drugiego końca patrzył na niego joker, kołysząc się na krześle i opierając nogi o stół. Beztroska w jego głosie zupełnie nie korespondowała z powagą sytuacji.

- Do rzeczy, dobra? Mamy plany na ten wieczór.

- Zbyt się spieszysz, Doflamingo.

- Nie mam czasu, Ace. Musimy utrzeć nosa jednemu rozpuszczonemu bachorowi.

Królowie: Law, Kid, Kuzan i Crocodile siedzieli na prawo od asa, królowe: Hancock, Monet i Robin na prawo od jokera. Między nimi byli waleci. Kuma tkwił między Zoro a Mihawkiem, zastanawiając się, co takiego się stało. Wszyscy byli albo zaniepokojeni, albo poważni. I do tego zwracali się do siebie tytułami. Dość, by wyczuć, że sytuacja była napięta.

- Pamiętasz, walecie pik, jak ci powiedziałem, że nie prowadzę burdelu? – odezwał się joker.

Kuma pamiętał.

- Bo nie prowadzę. To jest luksusowy burdel.

Czarnowłosy otworzył usta i… zamknął.

- Mogłeś powiedzieć to, nie wiem, delikatniej – naskoczył Zoro.

Doflamingo spojrzał w bok.

- Ale zaraz, jak to… - wymamrotał Kuma.

- A myślisz, że CZEMU ja już tu nie pracuję? – Law spojrzał na niego wymownie.

- To co tu robisz? – Hancock wycelowała w niego paznokciem.

- To proste – powiedział Mihawk do Kumy, wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteśmy zamówieniami specjalnymi. Klienci wybierają nas na podstawie kolorów kart. Tak powstała Talia. Dlatego nosimy znaczki. By każdy widział towar.

- Takie dziwkarskie menu – dopowiedział Kid.

- To znaczy… że wy wszyscy…

- Nie wszyscy – przerwał mu Kuzan. – Widziałeś kiedyś klitkę Crocodile'a? On jest wyjątkowo oporny, odkąd nie ma dłoni, a to się wiąże z mniejszą pensją, siłą rzeczy.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, Crocodile! – krzyknęła Robin. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że tego nie robisz?!

- Właśnie dlatego – warknął szef recepcji.

- Uspokójcie się – westchnęła Monet.

- Ale jak… - wyjąkał Kuma.

- Zwyczajnie. Myślisz, że gdzie wtedy byliśmy: ja, Kuzan i Hancock? – zapytał go retorycznie Pauli.

- A dzisiaj ktoś… no, konkretnie ta ruda, Nami, zamówiła ciebie – powiedział Zoro.

Kuma się trząsł. Robin położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Crocodile zazgrzytał zębami.

- Nie chcę – powiedział ponuro Kuma. – Przykro mi. Rezygnuję.

- Co?! – wykrzyknął zielonowłosy. – Nigdzie nie idziesz, nie ma mowy! Siedzimy w tym razem.

- Starannie wybieram moich pracowników, walecie pik – powiedział z uśmiechem joker, patrząc na niego. – I widziałbym kogo innego jako twoją pierwszą klientkę.

- Ale ja…

- No jak to? – zdziwił się Ace. – Nie powiedziałeś mu, Law?

- Powiedziałem. Ona tu faktycznie jest – powiedział lekarz.

- No to załatwione.

Kuma nie miał siły protestować.

- A co z Nami? – zapytał Zoro.

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

- Interesuje cię, co z nią zrobimy? – zapytał Doflamingo, szczerząc zęby. – No tak, wy się chyba znacie.

Nawet Ace się uśmiechnął.

- Zamówienie specjalne, walecie karo. Talio Kart, obecność obowiązkowa.

* * *

Spodziewał się, że jego głowa znowu wybuchnie. Zamiast tego panował w niej dziwny spokój. Czym były te okropieństwa w obliczu okrucieństw wojny? Zaledwie dziecinną igraszką. Tej dziewczynie nie mogło nic grozić. Co najwyżej będzie się dziś świetnie bawić.

Och, Boże, o czym on myślał?

Kuma podszedł do łóżka i zauważył na nim jakiś papier. Rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Podniósł kartkę i zaczął czytać, idąc w stronę drzwi.

„Baw się dobrze. Czuj się jak u siebie. P.S. W łazience masz świeże ręczniki." – D.

„Kuma, banzai!" – Z.

„Grunt to pozytywne nastawienie." – Mih.

„Skrzywdź ją, to cię zabiję." – C.

„Zignoruj go. Wyglądasz na miłego faceta, panie kelnerze." – R.

„Życie to hazard. Nie ryzykujesz, nie masz." – K.

„Albo gra." – P.

„Pamiętaj, że wygląd jest ważny. Zdejmij w końcu te okulary." – H.

„Wyrażaj uczucia." – Mon.

„Bądź dżentelmenem." – Kuz.

„W razie, gdybyś się jeszcze nie zorientował – powiedz jej." – L.

„Deck Hotel dziękuję za skorzystanie z jego usług i życzy miłego dnia, znaczy się nocy." – A.

- Czym mogę służyć? – Kuma otworzył drzwi.

I zamarł. Dziewczyna patrzyła to na niego, to na kartę do gry, którą trzymała w ręce.

- Przepraszam, czy to pokój jokera? Recepcjonista wytłumaczył mi ten znak, zanim dokądś poszedł.

Uniosła kartę. Widniał na niej błazen w otoczeniu kolorów kart – symbol hotelu, z wypisaną godziną.

Kuma błyskawicznie schował trzymaną kartkę do kieszeni. Przez głowę przelatywały mu tysiące myśli. Zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i odwrócił wzrok. Pokój był doskonale oświetlony.

- Hej, ja… ja cię pamiętam. Jesteś waletem p… prawda?

Prawie podskoczył, gdy ściana po lewej od wyjścia rozsunęła się, ukazując salon urządzony w fioletach i purpurze, z dwoma wygodnymi kanapami, kominkiem, częścią gabinetową w głębi i wyjściem na taras z boku.

W przejściu stał blondyn w czarnym garniturze, z serwetką na ręku. Palił cienkiego papierosa.

- Nazywam się Czarnonogi Sanji i będę dzisiaj do państwa dyspozycji.

Spojrzał wyczekująco na Kumę. Mężczyzna zaoferował dziewczynie ramię i zaprowadził ją w kierunku stolika na tarasie. Sanji zastanawiał się z rozbawieniem, które z nich jest bardziej onieśmielone.

- Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnęłam – Bonney dotknęła ramienia Sanjiego, stojąc z tyłu.

- Nie szkodzi, dziesiątko. Ten hotel słynie ze swoich „przedstawień", prawda? A to jedno z nich, tyle że dla odmiany – romantyczne. Zresztą, jeśli Ace mnie po czymś takim nie zatrudni, chyba skopię mu tyłek. Właśnie, gdzie oni wszyscy się podziali? Cała Talia?

Bonney uniosła jedną brew z dezaprobatą.

- A jak myślisz? Urządzają przedstawienie.

Kuma odsunął krzesło dla niej. To musiało zabawnie wyglądać, on w służbowym rażąco białym uniformie, ona w czarnej sukience z mnóstwem falbanek i koronek. Patrzył w milczeniu, jak Sanji kładzie przed nimi talerze, wygłaszając te same formułki grzecznościowe, których Zoro go uczył.

Bał się popsuć magię ciszy. Spojrzał na Ulotną. Gdyby mogła zobaczyć teraz wyraz jego oczu, zapewne by się przestraszyła.

Perona uciekła wzrokiem w bok, jakby czuła skrępowanie.

- Pytałaś, czy jestem waletem pik – powiedział głębokim głosem.

Usiłował zdystansować się od tego wszystkiego. Żeby nie bolało. Żeby uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

Zerknęła na niego, opierając podbródek o dłonie w misternych rękawiczkach. Mężczyzna siedzący przed nią emanował siłą i spokojem. Nie bała się go.

- T-tak.

- Jestem Bartholomew „Tyran" Kuma.

Jego głos brzmiał martwo, bezlitośnie tnąc powietrze. Zrobił to. Powiedział to. Niech się dzieje, co chce. W jego sercu zagościł spokój.

Perona patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, wyraźnie zszokowana. A potem wybuchnęła płaczem.

Kuma stracił cała pewność siebie. Zmusił się, żeby wstać i podszedł do niej, by ją objąć potężnymi ramionami.

Dziewczyna zaczęła uderzać pięściami w jego klatkę piersiową.

- To ma być jakiś żart, tak?! To nie jest śmieszne. Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, możesz mu to powiedzieć!

Okulary. Jeden ruch ręki.

- Patrz – powiedział błagalnie. – Spójrz mi w oczy, Perona.

Podniosła zapłakany wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Tak dobrze jej znanych.

- Przecież ty nie żyjesz…

Ciekawość. Złość. Niepewność. Przerażenie. Nadzieja. Na jej twarzy malowało się mnóstwo uczuć. Podniósł rękę i sięgnął jej twarzy, gładząc ją po policzku.

- Bartholomew…

Przerwał i odsunął się.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

- To naprawdę ty…? – otarła gwałtownie łzy. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

On też nie mógł. Myślał o czasach licealnych. Projekcie PX. Zadłużeniu. Pracy, którą dostał, a która okazała się być… niezwykła.

Tak, jak ona.

Poczuł, jak jej ramiona zaciskają się na jego szyi. Musiał się pochylić.

Pierś rozsadzało obce mu od dawna uczucie. To chyba nazywano szczęściem.

* * *

BONUS STORY

czyli nie do końca istotny dla fabuły głównej ciąg wydarzeń

Podziemia hotelu spowijała ciemność. Dziewczyna stała, wytężając wzrok. Nic nie mogła dostrzec

- Przedstawienie czas zacząć – rozległ się poważny głos.

Pierwsze smugi światła popełzły leniwie po ścianach, oświetlając postacie dookoła niej. Mężczyźni w ciężkich szatach ciągnących się do ziemi. Kobiety w bogato zdobionych sukniach. Mężczyźni w czapkach z piórkiem i aksamitnych pelerynach. Czerwień i czerń. Srebro i złoto połyskujące w insygniach władców oraz na oparciach tronów, na których siedzieli.

Wesoły brzęk dzwoneczków. Joker, w czerwonym kostiumie, będący żywym odbiciem swojej karty, przekrzywił głowę, siedząc u stóp mężczyzny w szacie, na której wyszyto kolory karciane: kier, karo, pik i trefl.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała Nami, patrząc na nich. – Nie wywiążesz się z zamówienia, asie?

- Nie obiecałem ci waleta pik, a jedynie spełnienie marzeń. Mogę przetasować całą talię na tę jedną noc – powiedział as.

- Który kolor wybierzesz? – wyszczerzył zęby joker w okropnym uśmiechu. Zatoczył koło dłonią, nawet jego paznokcie były czerwone. – Mamy tu niezwykle precyzyjnego chirurga…

Król kier – Law – machnął ręką.

- …Hazardzistę, który z pewnością wie, co to ryzykowna zabawa…

Król karo – Kid – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- …Mordercę, który uwielbia nożyczki…

Król pik – Kuzan – zaczął owijać opaskę dookoła złotego berła.

- …Zimnego i niedostępnego króla śniegu…

Król trefl – Crocodile – był nieporuszony.

- …Piękność, która zaspokoi gusta nawet najwybredniejszych…

Królowa kier – Hancock – posłała Nami królewskie spojrzenie.

- …Niespokojną duszę, która tylko czeka, by ją ukoić…

Królowa karo – Monet – uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

- …Kobietę, która wie, czego chce…

Królowa trefl – Robin – nawet nie drgnęła.

- …Masochistycznego maniaka…

Uśmiech waleta kier – Pauliego – wyglądał nader obiecująco.

- …Przepełnionego gniewem przyjaciela…

We wzroku waleta karo – Zoro – czaiło się napięcie.

- …I szermierza ze skłonnościami do ostrych przedmiotów…

Walet trefl – Mihawk – zaczął się śmiać.

- Miał być walet pik – powiedziała Nami, uśmiechając się uroczo.

- Nie ma go dziś w menu – oznajmił po prostu as.

- Poza tym, jeszcze nie podpisaliśmy z nim umowy – zaśmiał się joker. – Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. As wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

Dzyń, dzyń.

- Jaki kolor wybierzesz? – ponowił pytanie joker.

- Nie wiem, w co pogrywacie, ale nie interesuje mnie to. Nie dotrzymaliście umowy.

- A zatem musimy cię ukarać. Jesteś winna próbie rozsypania Talii Kart. Jaki jest wasz wyrok, kolory? – as zwrócił się do siedzących.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział król kier, opuszczając złote berło.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział król karo, opuszczając swoje.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział król pik, robiąc to samo.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział król trefl, jego berło także opadło.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedziała królowa kier.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedziała królowa karo.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedziała królowa trefl.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział walet kier.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział walet karo.

- Ściąć jej głowę – powiedział walet trefl.

As spojrzał na jokera, a następnie na rudowłosą dziewczynę. Jego spojrzenie było beznamiętne.

- Ściąć jej głowę – skinął dłonią.

Królowie, królowe i waleci zaczęli powstawać z tronów i skierowali swe kroki w stronę Nami. Cofnęła się.

Joker zaczął szaleńczo klaskać.

- Witaj w teatrze Talii Kart!


End file.
